1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake pad structure of a hydraulic brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a friction member of a hydraulic brake structure is for braking a brake disc during a brake and the temperature thereof is rising. A higher temperature of the friction member can affect the hydraulic fluid inside the hydraulic brake structure. The higher the temperature of the friction member is, the worse the brake effect is. As such, failure of brake can somehow occur.
In some conventional hydraulic brake structures, such as one disclosed in TWM436108 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,335, a heat dissipation device is mounted to a back plate. In some conventional hydraulic brake structures, such as one disclosed in TW201229401, a heat dissipation device is mounted to an elastic member to rapidly dissipate the heat from the friction member so as to prevent failure of brake. However, the heat from either of the friction members in the above conventional hydraulic brake structures should be indirectly transferred to the heat dissipation device via the back plate, so that the heat dissipation efficiency is worse.
In a conventional hydraulic brake structure as disclosed in TW201210884, a cooling plate is disposed between the friction member and the back plate. However, since the cooling plate contacts the back plate directly, the heat from the cooling plate can be rapidly transferred to the back plate. As such, the heat will then be rapidly transferred to the hydraulic fluid inside the oil pressure cylinder, which results in deterioration of the hydraulic fluid and failure of brake. In addition, a base is disposed between the friction member and the cooling plate, in which the base is mounted with a rivet which contacts the piston of the oil pressure cylinder. As such, the heat from the friction member will be transferred to the oil pressure cylinder more rapidly to cause deterioration of the hydraulic fluid inside the oil pressure cylinder. Furthermore, the friction member is wholly fixed to the base, the heat from the friction member has to be transferred through the base and then to the cooling plate, and thus the heat dissipation efficiency is worse.
In another conventional hydraulic brake structure as disclosed in TWM343085, a back plate is made of materials whose heat transfer coefficients are different so as to provide better heat dissipation effect. However, the heat is dissipated via the friction member, that is, much heat is transferred to the oil pressure cylinder, and the hydraulic fluid inside the oil pressure cylinder is much possible to be superheated and deteriorated.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.